Final Piece To His Puzzle
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Before his mind even registered her weak presence; Lucy has already completed Rogue's life like the final piece to his puzzle. RoLu one shot entry for Hachibukai and Fiamatta Montague's Writing Challenge. Rated T for safety. Warning for few cursing & slight sexual innuendos. Special thanks to Crimson Siege for helping Sabrina.


**Final Piece To His Puzzle**

**Summary:** _Before his mind even registered her weak presence; Lucy has already completed Rogue's life like the final piece to his puzzle. __RoLu one shot entry for Hachibukai and Fiamatta Montague's Writing Challenge.__  
_  
**Pairings:** _Rogue Cheney & Lucy Heartfillia_

**Ratings:** _Rated T (for safety)_

**Warning:** _Cursing, sexual innuendos_

**Category/Prompt:** _4 Before you knew it, you've already fallen and it's too late to pull back._

**Proof read by: **_Crimson Siege __[Thank you so much for reading and correcting Sabrina's spelling, grammars and tenses ;) Sabrina hearts you! *huggles*]_

******Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Rogue pushed his back from his bed, sat up and lazily scratched the back of his head. His crimson eyes looked over the round clock attached on his beige colored wall.

Seven thirty.

He was about to brush off the comforter from him when he felt someone stirring on the bed beside him. The Shadow Dragon Slayer dragged his head to the other side of his bed; his mind was void of any emotions as he gazed at the blonde maiden sleeping on the bed—BESIDE HIM.

Lucy Heartfillia, the sole Celestial Mage of his guild's rival, Fairy Tail, is sleeping peacefully on _his_ bed, in _his_ room and in _hi_s apartment. How the fuck did that happen again? Rogue ransacked his mind for a few seconds for an explanation before something finally hit him.

It all happened five months, two week, four days and thirty-six hours after their first collaboration mission with Fairy Tail; it was just an escort mission where they were to guard a travelling merchant but their client was being paranoid that someone was after his life and so the client end up hiring both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

After the mission, Lucy visited his house (her Master must've given his address to the blonde Mage) bearing a message from FT's elderly, Master Makarov Dreyar, which was to be delivered to his own Master, Jiemma. On the day Lucy's unceremonious visit, after hearing the message from her, Rogue acted as if she was no longer standing on his doorstep and suddenly left, leaving the dumbfounded and irritated blonde Mage alone—and also, by leaving in haste made him forget to lock his apartment.

The message includes of doing mission with Master Makarov's grandson, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Mirajane. Their second joint mission with Fairy Tail lasted until thirty days— the illegal and dangerous Mage they were after was good at hiding and disguising himself that their team had difficulty of tracking the bastard down— and so he'd left his apartment unattended for days.

He was expecting his apartment to have collected dusts; with unclean bathroom and few unwashed utensils on the sink and probably some withering plants. But to the dark haired Dragon Slayer's surprise, he entered a spotless living room with newly watered plants standing next to the door that leads to his narrow veranda. The sink was bare with any unclean utensils, heck even his unwashed clothes— that he remembered he left in one corner of his bathroom— were now washed, ironed, neatly folded and resting on top of his bed.

Who on earth cleaned his room?

The blonde girl appeared in the back of his mind. Her? Probably not. From what he heard about her background, she's the sole heiress of the powerful Heartfillia family so there's no way a heiress like her would likely lift a broom to clean his place right? The Shadow Dragon Slayer shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

No point guessing who cleaned his house but still to whoever did this, Rogue is somewhat grateful because his ass was saved from cleaning his apartment—or sort of.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Being a Mage, powerful at that, Rogue is required to be out almost all the time and it means that he's always away of his house. Years before, every time he'd return to his apartment his place already collected thickening layer of bacteria.

But today, after his mission with Sting and Minerva, he was greeted yet again by a very clean and well-organized house. He strode careful and cautiously inside his apartment and ended up in his living room where he found Lucy, clad with a frilly pink apron and dust feather on her hand, dusting the top of his lacrima television.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucy whipped her head towards him, not even showing any sign of intimidation even though there was a deadly aura seething from Rogue. The blonde Mage casually shrugged her shoulders while her hand that held the dust feather continued to whisk away the dusts from the lacrima TV.

"Uhm, cleaning?" she said.

He wanted to slam his palms against his handsome face at Lucy's answer, "I meant it as 'why', woman."

She shrugged again. "Sorry, it's just that I hate dirty places and your place has already collected enough bacteria to make you sick and—,"

"Whatever, if you're done slaving yourself then you can leave." He cut off before stepping out of the living room towards his bedroom.

Rogue wrinkled his nose when his nostrils were greeted with nature scented perfume that Lucy probably sprayed all over his bedroom. Not that he hated the smell, actually he kind of like it, but he was not used of this.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

For the third time, Rogue returned home only to be greeted by a blonde woman invading his house, doing all the house works like cleaning, washing the utensils, doing the laundry, watering the plants, and even cooking dinner for him.

He was at first irritated at Lucy suddenly invading his place just like that. Rogue wanted to toss the blonde woman out of his humble abode but he chose the opposite. If she wanted to slave herself by cleaning his place who is he to stop her right? Besides it saved him all the trouble of cleaning the house and doing the cooking for himself.

Lucy would attempt to create a friendly atmosphere while doing her self-appointed position as his house keeper (and cook) by trying to start a conversation with him. Rogue blocked her attempts with unwilling answers like grunts, nods, shrugs or a mere glance. But unfortunately she was not swayed by his uninterested expression and keeps on blabbering until the dark haired Mage's silent answers melted into few words like 'yes', 'uh-huh', 'okay' and 'I think so'.

A few days later, the Shadow Dragon Slayer found himself looking forward of going home and expecting a cheerful blonde Mage armed with her dust feather and bright smile standing on his doorstep. Until Rogue could realize it, he just found himself relaxing inside his house having a conversation with Lucy with cup of green tea on their hands.

Rogue eventually finally realized that sitting beside his belongings are some of Lucy's personal properties like her favorite plushy that was shaped like her Celestial Spirit, Nikora, casually situated on his couch, her spare toothbrush and toothpaste placed on his bathroom sink, her hairbrush on his center table and few of her clothes in one corner of his living room— not his room because she's not permitted to enter his room unless she's going to clean it.

He blinked his eyes and dropped them on the sleeping maiden on the couch; he remembered spending overnight watching cheesy movie with Lucy. If he was the Rogue Cheney before he will never ever watch such uncouth film filled with a crying lady, a guy uttering cheesy lines and barf-inducing kissing scenes, but his pride faded away when Lucy gave him _'The Look'_ aka the begging-puppy-expression.

Rogue made a mental note to give her the only spare room of his apartment if she ever wanted to spend overnight in his apartment again; he even let his cat Frosch sleep with Lucy. The handsome Mage only shook his head before proceeding towards his bathroom where he found Lucy's toothbrush lying next to his.

It was new sight for him and Rogue felt butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He is confused that instead of feeling angry that Lucy is slowly wriggling herself, not just in his house but also in his life, he felt— happy.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The news about his new female housemate reached his team mate and being his ever so supportive friend, Sting decided to pay him a sudden visit.

With Sting and Lucy having a cheerful conversation right across him, Rogue finds it weird that he hated the cheerful atmosphere between the two blondes and the dark haired Dragon Slayer finds it even weirder when his chest tightened as Lucy laughed at Sting's corny (for him though) jokes; Rogue even arched an eyebrow when she lightly patted the bicep of his blonde comrade as she laugh.

"Sting, it's late." Rogue cut off the conversation between the two blondes. He pushed his body from the couch in a rather harsh manner and coldly stared at his blonde teammate. "You should go back home now," he added, more like growled at Sting and walked towards his bedroom.

Inside his room, Rogue contemplated at something he realized only today; before that, he was not even aware of his own feelings towards this blonde Fairy Tail girl. He was so used of living alone since the day he slew his foster dragon father, he built a very tall wall that kept him from everyone else and he mastered the stoic and uncaring facade.

But Lucy managed to climbed through that wall, break off that mask and now this woman, who just trudged herself into his life, managed to open his heart (the heart he thought he had lost along the way of his lonely path) and reconnected him to the outside world again.

Because of her, he started smiling again and now he cared for, not only his loyal Exceed cat, but for his nakama's well being as well and before he knew it, he had already fallen in love with her and now it's too late to pull himself back together. Lucy has already completed Rogue's life like the final piece to his puzzle.

Rogue clenched his hands into a tight ball and glared at his own reflection on the mirror standing a few inches from his bed.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy waved a hand at Sting before closing the door and silently wondered about Rogue's behavior. He was acting strange- almost as if he was angry at her or at Sting. Worried about him, Lucy made her way towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer's room.

"Rogue-kun?" she called out as she slowly pushed the bedroom door open.

She was caught off guard when suddenly a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her inside the room and the pretty blonde Mage found herself trapped between the Shadow Dragon Slayer's bed and Rogue himself.

The intense gaze she recieved from Rogue made her cheeks burn a bright red color; she opened her mouth to say something but Rogue slammed his lips against her. He moved his lips over Lucy's lips harshly and thrust his tongue inside her mouth. The blonde Mage tried to scream but only strings of muffles escaped her throat.

When Rogue left Lucy's now-bruised lips, they were both breathing in haste from the lack of oxygen because of the intense kiss. Rogue stared at Lucy's brown eyes for a second before pushing his body off Lucy and walked outside the room.

Lucy remained lying on the bed but then slowly pushed her body to sit up. She graced her fingertips against her throbbing and slightly painful lips as her cheeks heat up a hundred fold.

The blonde Mage bit her lower lips before running towards the door.

She was about to grab the doorknob when the knob twisted itself and the door flung open revealing Rogue with her pillows, he probably had taken from her room, on his grip. Lucy frowned and blinked her eyes at Rogue several times.

Rogue merely passed by Lucy and threw her pillows onto the bed. "Let's sleep." he said in a low voice.

Lucy at first stared at Rogue with shocked eyes but she slowly made her way to the other side of the bed as Rogue already occupied the right part. She settled herself next to Rogue and when the dark haired Mage pressed his head against the pillow he had already drifted off to dream land, earning a couple of sweat drop from Lucy.

As his relationship to Lucy evolved from stranger, to housekeeper, to housemate and eventually to girlfriend and now live-in partner; Rogue has to think of a good way to explain everything to his lover's nakama.

The members of Fairy Tail, most especially the members of Team Natsu, and their over-protectiveness towards their sole Celestial Mage were almost as legendary as their unfathomable strength. And only god knows what they would do if they were to ever hear the news that Lucy is now his girlfriend/lover.

For the first time ever, Rogue feared for his dear life.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina's first attempt of entering a writing contest so be good to her okay? Everybody noticed that Sabrina changed her UN from Lianne Sabrina to Sabrina-nee (you can still call her Lianne or any pet name associated to Lianne hehe~) that's kinda, ya'know, Sabrina's big bro's GF's name so it's weird using Lianne as Sabrina's UN, and yeah with –nee suffix because Sabrina is sort of a young adult now hoho~ but don't you dare call Sabrina obaa-san or Sabrina will Katon you guys! :P Sabrina's loving her new update for her profile :) get to know Sabrina more through the link she add ^^ hehe~~

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
